L'orchidée du Douze
by Leah-HG
Summary: Petit OS sur Delly Cartwright. Delly est une fille adorable qui garde toujours le sourire. Mais elle aussi a souffert. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, est-elle plus chanceuse que les autres ?


**Disclamer : Suzanne Collins ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que les personnages t'appartiennent et je ne vais pas faire de bêtises en faisant tomber Delly dans les bras de Gale.**

**Salut à tous,**

**Alors oui, j'aurai peut-être dû profiter de mon temps libre pour écrire le prochain chapitre de « Rien n'est définitif » mais j'ai voulu écrire une histoire sur Delly.**

**C'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. Et avec le casting de Mockingjay qui n'annonce toujours pas son personnage je commence à paniquer. Donc je voulais parler d'elle pour pas qu'elle tombe dans l'oublie.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comment peut-on savoir si nous avons eu une vie agréable ? En comparant avec celle de son voisin ? Faut-il se réjouir des malheurs des autres parce que nous avons une bonne étoile au dessus de notre tête ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. J'ai toujours refusé de réfléchir de cette façon.

C'est peut-être parce que justement ma vie a été agréable. Cependant une chose est sûre, rien n'est jamais acquis. Au moment où on baisse sa garde et où on ose entrevoir un avenir aussi positif que notre passé, tout bascule.

Il y a toujours dans la vie un élément déclencheur. Celui-ci peut être positif ou au contraire, vous faire regretter de ne pas avoir profité du bonheur passé. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là. Il reste gravé dans ma mémoire depuis bien des années maintenant. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait sous mes yeux ni de tous les événements qui se succéderaient par la suite.

Bien souvent lorsqu'un fait vient bouleverser votre vie, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Néanmoins, vous en êtes le seul touché. Mais cet événement-là changea tout pour moi, pour mes voisins, pour tout Panem.

Comment oublier le jour de la Moisson des 74ème Hunger Games ?

Je me revois serrant la main de mes amies de la Ville. Notre poigne devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde qui nous séparait du moment fatidique où Effie Trinket allait enfin prononcer le nom de la malheureuse qui allait perdre la vie lors des prochains Jeux. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que n'importe quel nom sorte hormis le mien. Et c'est là que l'hôtesse du Douze annonça avec le plus grand détachement « Primrose Everdeen ».

Le dégout m'envahie avant le soulagement. Cette petite fille avait à peine douze ans. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance aussi heureuse que la mienne. Elle vivait dans la Veine et avait perdu son père bien trop tôt mais pourtant elle restait d'une bonne humeur sans faille, rayonnant de son sourire d'enfant.

Tout le monde au Douze aimait Primrose. C'est pour ça que je ne pus empêcher un son étrange de sortir de ma gorge. Un grognement où se mêlaient tristesse et colère. Je plaçai aussitôt mes mains sur ma bouche. Certains ne se privaient pas de montrer leur mécontentement mais cette réaction chez moi me surprit, ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas.

Pourtant mes deux amies ne remarquèrent pas ma confusion car au même moment, une fille juste à quelques têtes de nous sortit du rang en hurlant le nom de sa sœur. Elle s'élança vers la petite blonde, la rattrapa, la poussa derrière elle et annonça d'un bloc « Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! ».

J'en étais restée bouche-bée. S'il y avait bien une personne dans tout le district assez courageuse pour se porter volontaire c'était bien Katniss Everdeen. En la voyant gravir les marches, je repensais à toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites pour nourrir sa famille. Tout le monde la respectait pour ça. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, pourtant je l'admirais. Beaucoup de monde l'admirait. Et cette fois-ci je ne fus pas surprise de ma réaction, je portais les trois doigts de ma main droite à mes lèvres puis vers Katniss dans le signe d'adieu du district Douze.

Je n'avais pas besoin de jeter de regard vers mon ami Peeta pour savoir qu'il devait être bouleversé. L'aura que dégage Katniss l'a toujours empêché de l'aborder. J'espérais qu'il irait lui dire au revoir, lors dès quelques minutes accordaient aux adieux des tributs.

Mais malheureusement Peeta allait devoir faire bien plus que ses adieux à Katniss, il allait devoir faire ses adieux à tout le district. Car c'était son nom qui était inscrit sur le petit bout de papier qu'Effie Trinket tenait entre ses mains gantées.

C'est de là que tout est parti. Mais personne ne savait à se moment que le symbole de la future rébellion était sous leurs yeux.

A ce moment là, j'étais certaine que d'une seule chose, j'allais perdre Peeta, mon grand frère, mon confident. Je savais que tout était joué d'avance, Peeta voudrait que Katniss gagne et il ferait tout pour qu'elle revienne en vie. Il était comme ça, il passait après les autres, préférant voir le bonheur dans les yeux de ses proches plutôt que dans son cœur.

Je me souviens d'un jour où je l'avait fait venir chez moi en catastrophe car j'avais perdu les boucles d'oreilles que mes parents m'avaient offertes. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que mes parents allaient être terriblement déçus.

Quand je vis sur son bras des bleus qui ne m'étaient pas si inconnus sur lui, je m'étais alors sentis honteuse de m'apitoyer de la sorte sur mon sort alors que lui subissait les sévisses de sa mère pour un oui ou pour un non. Je m'étais alors excusée mais il ne voulait rien savoir.

Pour changer de conversation, il me lança un coussin que je lui rendu aussitôt et c'est en voulant le ramasser un peu plus loin qu'il retrouva mes boucles d'oreilles. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il m'avait dit alors, néanmoins j'avais éclaté de rire. Après m'avoir observé longuement il me dit « Tu vois, j'aime capturer de tel moment pour ensuite m'en rappeler dans les instants plus difficiles ».

Je restais forte lors des adieux, je devais être là pour lui. Je voulais qu'il emporte un bon moment avec lui et non une énième crise de larmes de ma part.

Durant les Jeux, je restais impuissante devant ma télévision à regarder Peeta risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de Katniss. Puis le changement de règles changea la donne, j'espérais revoir Peeta en vie. Jusqu'à ce moment désormais célèbre où Katniss sortit de sa poche les baies que Peeta avait cueillies un peu plus tôt. Je dois avouer que ma naïveté et mon optimisme pour la nature humaine ne m'ont fait voir en ce geste que la plus belle preuve d'amour que Katniss pouvait faire à Peeta.

Et même si beaucoup, ont qualifié ce geste d'acte de rébellion, toutes ses années m'ont permis de savoir que j'y avais vu une part de vérité.

Cependant la machine était lancée et plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Même si Snow pensait y mettre un terme avec les 75ème Hunger Games. Je me souviens de ce terrible soir où je regardais les Jeux chez moi avec mes parents et mon petit frère. J'étais encore confuse par les images de la veille et le plan de Katniss qui était de quitter l'alliance. Tous les deux voulaient sauver l'autre et je n'arrivais plus à rester positive quant à la fin de ses Jeux. Le soir où ils mirent le plan de Beetee à exécution tout devint flou et confus. Les images ne nous parvenaient plus clairement et je me souviens avoir entendu Peeta hurler le nom de Katniss. Cette dernière lui avait répondu et puis il y a eu le coup de canon puis plus rien, les images se sont arrêtées.

Je ne sais pas se qui me prit à ce moment-là mais je suis sortis de ma maison, persuadée de la mort de Peeta. Je courrais le plus vite possible vers sa maison pour pouvoir « être avec lui ». Je voulais sentir son odeur, regarder ses peintures. Je suis tombée dans son salon sous le poids de mon chagrin. Je ne pouvais pas accepter la mort de Peeta.

C'est là, que mon petit frère entra dans la maison et se réfugia dans mes bras. Nous pleurions tous les deux le garçon le plus adorable du monde. Après quelques minutes, mes sanglots se firent moins intenses. Je décidai de monter à l'étage et de récupérer je ne sais quelle affaire personnelle de Peeta pour pouvoir l'emporter avec moi. Et c'est là, de la fenêtre de la chambre de Peeta que je vis les hovercrafts arriver et bombarder le district. Je suis allée chercher mon petit frère et au moment où nous sommes sortis de la maison nous avons croisé Mme Everdeen, Primrose ainsi que le meilleur ami de Katniss. Primrose me prit par la main et nous entraîna mon frère et moi à leur suite. De là, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je me suis retrouvée dans le pré avec des centaines d'autres personnes, des habitants de la Veine. Je cherchais mes parents, les parents de Peeta, mes amis de la Ville mais je ne trouvais personne.

Nous avons passé plusieurs jours dans les bois où quelques autres rescapés arrivèrent mais mes parents ne sont jamais venus. Et c'est là que j'ai sus ce que Katniss avait vécu. Je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer, je devais rester forte pour mon petit frère. Je restais avec lui, le protégeant de la nuit, du froid (grâce à la couverture que j'avais récupéré chez Peeta) et de la faim, en me privant pour qu'il en ait plus mais aussi des cauchemars.

Puis le district Treize est venu nous récupérer. Nous devions nous habituer à ce district sous-terrain et nous impliquer dans la vie de cette société. Je ne prenais pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé. Je pensais d'abord au bien-être de mon petit frère. Je restais souvent le soir à l'école pour aider les plus jeunes.

Katniss était revenue aussi mais sans Peeta. Des bruits de couloir m'avaient appris qu'il avait été fait prisonnier. Je voulais lui en parler, lui demander si elle savait comment il allait. Et comme Peeta, des années avant, je ne pus le faire, trop effrayée par cette nouvelle Katniss : Geai Moqueur et symbole de la rébellion.

Puis un soir où j'étais à l'école pour aider, je vis des enseignants regarder la petite télé de leur bureau. Je me suis approchée pour voir le programme. Je n'avais pas vu la télé depuis le soir du bombardement. Ici, nous étions informés que lorsque la présidente Coin le décidait. Ce soir là était le soir de l'interview de Peeta, celle où il sauva le district Treize. Malgré son corps battu et ses yeux perdus dans le vide quand il s'adressa à la caméra, je reconnu le Peeta prêt à tout endurer pour pouvoir aider les autres.

Puis ensuite plus rien, plus de nouvelle. Je croisai une fois Katniss dans un couloir et à l'expression de son visage j'en conclus que Peeta devait être mort.

Cependant, un jour, Haymitch Abernathy vint me chercher pour que j'aille voir Peeta. Quelle ne fus pas ma surprise, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il était vivant et encore moins au district Treize. Il m'expliqua rapidement la situation et l'état de santé mental de Peeta. Je ne voulais pas le croire jusqu'au moment où je vis Katniss et les marques autour de son cou. Même si Peeta s'emblait être le même, ce n'était que des apparences. Le moindre mot de travers de ma part et il partit dans un délire paranoïde où Katniss était devenue le pire de ses cauchemars. Ce fut la première fois où j'eus peur de Peeta. Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour soutenir ses menaces et lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

C'est pour ça que je revenais tous les jours pour le voir, lui parler, l'aider à se souvenir. Nous arrivions à rebâtir petit à petit les liens de notre passé. Il était sur la voie de la guérison, nous abordions le sujet de Katniss sans éclats de colère ou de peur.

Je me permettais plus de choses, je n'avais plus peur de lui, je pouvais lui crier dessus. Au fond, il était toujours le même. Je voulais lui faire ouvrir les yeux, le ramener quelques années en arrière où il fallait que sa soit moi qui lui demande d'arrêter de parler de Katniss et non l'inverse.

Puis il put sortir de l'hôpital et même commencer à s'entraîner. Et il est venu m'annoncer qu'il partait pour le Capitole, pour tourner des images de propagandes dans une escouade dont Katniss faisait partie. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir, lui-même n'avait pas son mot à dire. Je lui demandai d'être prudent et de se rappeler toute les choses positives du passé.

Ensuite nous n'avions que très peu d'informations. Tantôt ils étaient annoncés comme morts, tantôt c'était eux les meurtriers.

Au district, nous passions toutes sortes de tests pour pouvoir aider la rébellion. Tests pour le combat, les soins ou encore l'éducation. J'avais été affectée à l'éducation. Mon petit frère plutôt doué de ses mains était à l'étage mécanique. La fille qui partageait notre compartiment dut partir au Capitole car elle était affectée aux soins.

A partir de là, le reste et la fin de cette guerre mérite d'être oublié. Les sacrifices ont été bien trop grands et les sacrifiés bien trop nombreux. Au fond de la terre du Treize, nous n'avions pas réellement conscience de ce qui se tramait au Capitole. Mais ce que nous avions su, c'est que la guerre était terminée.

Après un énième rebondissement au Capitole, la vie reprenait son cours. Après quelques mois on me proposa de revenir au Douze et d'aider à la reconstruction de l'école. Ce que je fis avec joie, d'autres habitants allaient revenir au Douze avec leurs enfants et après tous les événements une chose était sûre, ils allaient avoir besoin de reprendre une vie normal et encadrée. Ils devaient se reconstruire et ils allaient pouvoir le faire ensemble.

Les années ont passées, j'ai obtenu un poste d'enseignante à l'école. Mon petit frère s'occupe désormais de la maintenance des machines à l'usine pharmaceutique. Je construis ma vie autour de ma famille de sang : mon frère, mon mari et mes trois bouts de choux. Et ma famille de cœur : Peeta, sa femme Katniss et leurs deux merveilleux enfants.

Alors oui, ma vie n'a pas été toujours facile. Mais aujourd'hui, je profite de chaque instant de bonheur que rien, n'y personne ne pourra me retirer.

* * *

**Suzanne Collins ne développe pas énormément le personnage de Delly donc tout le monde peut avoir une perception différente. J'espère que la mienne ne diffère pas trop de la votre. Et que l'histoire de Delly vous a plu.**


End file.
